Jealousy in Denerim
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Warden Amell wan't a jealous woman, honestly she wasn't but listening to Alistar giggle back to some ladies made her blood boil. One-Shot, also posted on AO3 Part 1 of The Amell Chronicles


Dragon Age has consumed my body and soul. And sadly I don't own it.

.-.-.-.-.

Jealous.

Warden Amell, wasn't a jealous woman. She trusted his lover Alistair with her life, therefore she trusted he wouldn't be tempted by ladies in Ferelden. She was wise like that, yes she was a mage who was in complete check with her emotions, lest they attract any demons from the fade. Sure, a lot of females and some males flirted openly with Alistair, but he, bless the Maker tended to be oblivious to such attempts. Or at least that's what she tough.

It all started in Denerim, maybe a week or two after meeting his sister and that talk at the camp. Ladies liked men in armor, even she had to admit that even _Templar_ armors looked good. That has been a bonus point to Cullen, tho really it was his charm and awkwardness what made him attractive, not to mention the hair. Maybe Leliana was right and she did have a thing for Templars. Some girls approached Alistair, which was nothing new, Morrigan and Leliana barely lifted and eyebrow at the display and continued doing their shopping in the market. Sten was debating for the tenth time with Zevran the benefits of using two handed weapons instead of double blades, Wynne, and Shale had stayed at camp. Amell herself was admiring some dwarven swords, because honestly as much as staffs were useful, it was even more useful to be able to stop a projectile before it knocked you in the face.

It was then when Amell saw on the corner of her eyes Alistair being hounded by two girls. She frowned just a bit, Alistair was a big boy, he could handle himself, besides, and if he was to be king he needed to learn on how to deal with pushy people. She paid no mind until she heard Alistair, giggling back.

What?

She carefully changed her stance to listen better to the conversation.

"Do tell Ser Alistair, have you fought bandits?"

"More than I could count"

"What about Darkspawn?" asked the other

"Especially Darkspawn, the roads are crawling with them these days"

"Oh you are so brave Ser Alistair"

"Why, thank you fair lady" he did a mock bowing that made the girls giggle.

"Are you married Ser Alistair?" asked the red haired one

"Maker no!" he laughed entertained

One of the girls quickly scanned the area before proceeding, (un)luckily for her she didn't saw Amell who was a sensible shade or red. Morrigan and Leliana observed the scene amused while making silent bets.

"I am staying in Denerim for the next week, shall you want to meet again, just ask for me with the Inn Lady of Denerim"

"Certainly" he said while the two girls vanished into the crowd.

Oghren appeared out of nowhere, and nudged Alistair offering him a small botte with ale. Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"It was nice knowing you Chantry boy"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the Boss"

Amell looked as if she was made of red steel, her mouth firmly pressed, her eyes hard and cold, and most of all her face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh Maker" he said out loud. This is how he died.

She turned on her heel and began walking to the other side of the market. She felt like she needed to punch (or in the case of Darkspawn, kill) something. She began to wonder into the alleys of the city alone. She was being childish, and she knew it, it was some innocent flirting. However she could almost hear her blood boil. She needed to calm down, lest a demon take the opportunity to possess her. She didn't noticed she was being followed until she reached the door that was meant to return her to the Market.

"Well, well, a little mouse got lost" said one very obviously drunk man

"Maybe the mouse wanted to have some fun"

"Yeah she looks like she want some fun"

Amell sighed, truly, petty thieves were on the bottom of her priority list. But then again she need to practice her swordplay. She unsheathed her sword and smiled dangerously.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" she said as the sword began to crackle with electricity.

She returned to the market in a significant better mood, 5 sovereigns richer, and carrying 2 different shields, 5 potions, and an injury kit. To add to it she was splattered in blood.

She walked directly to Alistair who was eying a sword at the dwarven crafts. Alsitair immediately felt her precence and turned around "Amell I just wanted to say….Sweet Maker what happened to you?!" he said observing her as if nothing was wrong, nevermind that she had a serene expression on her face.

"Some apparently very dumb criminals" she said rolling her eyes a bit. They were so bad t barely gave her any experience.

"I…."

"Alistair I need to apologize, my behavior was reproachable. There is nothing wrong with you _talking_ with other females…" Which was true, is she didn't kept her own insecurities in check she woud end up driving him away.

"No, no, no, it was childish on my part I just wanted to see if it would work…" he said honestly "I've never tried to do it…before, you know, I always say older Templars doing it so…." He wasn't making a lot of sense, Amell smiled softly.

"It works with me" she said rising an eyebrow suggestively

"I…Maker's breath you'll be the death of me woman"

She laughed softly as she closed the distance between them. "Everyone is busy in the market, what if you and I find somewhere more….quiet to _talk_ , hmm?"

Alistair nodded repeatedly.

"As you wish dear Leader"

They would conquer this Blight and they will remain together. Amell knew, she had to.


End file.
